The Next Stage
by Noel Ardnek
Summary: Theo Jackson the son of Percy and Annabeth is thrown into the world of demigods while saving his sister and most of the olympian world. Please comment to tell me what you think and the title and story is kind of hot of the press.
1. I Dominate Dodgeball

**The Next Stage**

I do not claim the plot of or copyright any of the characters from the original books. Any similarities in my writings to Rick Riordan's books are completely accidental. I admire Rick Riordan's imagination and sense of humor. This story is the viewpoint of Percy Jackson's son Theo (short for Theseus). If you like this story pleases tell me K! Well here it goes. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1-I Dominate Dodgeball**

You ever wake up one day so hopeful and positive that you're so sure nothing could go wrong. Man was I ever.

Before I go on I want to introduce myself. My name is Theo Jackson and a polite manner of describing me is a "special kid". Well I wanna set the record straight. There's nothing special about me. I'm a D average ADHD and dyslexic who has been never been able to hold down a school for more than 4 months ever since the 3rd grade.

Anyways about the things-go-horribly-wrong-bit. I first started to notice things were weirder than usual when my dad wanted to have a talk.

A brief pause about my dad before I continue. First off he is one of the coolest and weirdest people you will ever meet. The thing is he's always trying to make sure we have a good time and whenever we go out that we all go together (which kind of sucks sometimes). He's says that we need to stay together as a family.

But whenever I ask about my grandparents, as in my dad's dad and my mom's mom, he always goes silent and avoids the subject. And when he can't he just says that they're in the clouds now. Whatever that means.

"Uh, Theo, before you go to school I need to have a little talk with you." I dreaded whatever my dad wanted to talk to me about. Don't get me wrong, my dad is actually pretty cool when he's not so busy acting weird. Like whenever I catch him talking to the bathtub or kitchen sink and I listen in.

Okay I know listening in on your dad having a conversation to the tub would prompt you to have him committed or at the very least avoid him as best you could. But what's even weirder is sometimes I swear I can hear someone talking back.

We made it to the porch out of earshot when all of the sudden my dad started to stare at me as if to make sure I listened.

"Theo, you are getting older and more mature "he started "and that means your going to take on a lot of responsibilities." Now most kids would just shrug and say things like 'I know Dad', 'No problems! I got this!' or 'Jeez don't worry so much'. But the way my dad said it and the dark shroud that suddenly cast over his face seemed like he was warning me of my impending doom.

"And it's the last day of school and your birthday is tomorrow" he continued. "That also means that things are going to change for you. So your mom and I were thinking that if we start packing afterschool we can make it to Montauk pretty early."

"Really! Are you serious!" Montauk was only one of my favorite vacation spots ever. We always went when I was little. It was pretty isolated and the shack where we stayed was a little too small. I loved it there.

"Yeah I'm serious. We thought it might be a good place for all of us to cool off and unwind." He spoke with a gleam in his eyes that showed he was just as excited as I was. "Just one thing…" Uh-oh. "promise that you'll be nice to your sister. You know she really admires you and gets hurt when you blow her off." Of all the conditions he could have laid down, he chooses the one that's more impossible than not getting in trouble.

You see my sister Lucy is 11 years old and is as the phrase goes a major thorn in my side. Somehow she is able to actually control herself for at least an entire class session before she explodes, even though she has ADHD and dyslexia like I do.

But I knew it was the only way. "Sure Dad I promise to be nice to Lucy." I said. "Thanks kid" he replied "don't worry. Besides it's your last day of school. Probably nothings going to happen."

Probably?

Then before I could ask my mom came out. Another brief pause. My mom is Annabeth Chase Jackson and probably is the smartest person I ever met that had ADHD and dyslexia. She was an architect for the city whenever they needed her. And I remember once she told me that her mom asked her to build something huge for her but my mom never explained what it was.

"So did you tell him" my mom asked.

"Yeah I did." My dad replied "And he accepted our condition"

"Well that's good. And best of luck today. And whatever happens, know that we love you no matter what, okay. And take good care of your sister."

The way she looked at me as she spoke those words seemed like I might not see them again.

I never got to ask either of them about that because it would be awhile before I saw them again.

School was finally almost over when we took our last subject: gym. Now I'm not completely hopeless in gym. It's just that when there are jerk faced bullies who like nothing more than to cave your face in make up half the opposing team, it can make you a little nervous.

And what's worse is that since most kids in the school suddenly got sick of some new virus sweeping the nation and other classes were filling in, Lucy was one of the fill-ins. And let's just say she's more of the thinking than battling type.

"Lucy, remember what I told you. Pair up with one of the older kids so you don't get hit."

"I know already! Jeez you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Hey Jackson!" someone called from the other side of the gym. When I looked it was the biggest, dumbest, and definitely ugliest jerk I ever met-Bobby Reighns. "Say your prayers!" He yelled "You and the little squirt are dead meat!"

And with that our gym teacher Mr. Tar came up. I really hated that guy. I mean he was a mean to all of us, but he took a special interest in torturing Lucy and I. Like making me carry every bag of the school's garbage to the truck myself for sneezing. Or the time he made Lucy do fifty push ups in biology. And it wasn't even her class.

"Alright listen up you little punks! As you know some of the brats at this school got sick and so we've had some fill-ins to make things interesting! And since that makes certain circumstances special, we'll make this a no holds game! It's every man for himself!"

And with that warm reception, he blew the whistle and the game was on.

I could say the whole thing was so easy that I could've done it blindfolded. That fact was that I barely survived the first 5 minutes. Trying not to get pummeled by red rubber balls and having to aim at targets that never stayed in the same place twice and cursed at you while throwing was hard. I loved all of it.

The only downside was that I had to cover Lucy's back since none of the other older kids would take her. And on top of that she keeping screaming demands at me like "Watch that ball!" or "He's aiming at us" throughout the whole game.

Finally I got a break and hit one of the big guys. My celebration was short lived when I heard someone behind me let out a surprised yelp.

I turned around and found Lucy sprawled on the floor with a red mark on her cheek with tears streaming down her eyes.

I was so shocked I couldn't speak. I was woken out of it by enormous ugly laughing erupting from the other team. Bobby Reighns is laughing out loud with his stupid friends.

When he saw me he laughed even louder. "See what I did to the little squirt Jackson!" he bragged "that's gonna be you in 10 seconds!"

After that things started getting red. No matter how annoying Lucy was, nobody makes my sister cry and get away with it. Nobody.

Then things went black for a while. When there was color again, I saw Lucy staring at the other side of the gym. I looked and gasped.

Where most of the other team should have been was a huge pool of water. And in the middle of the pool was Booby Reighns completely drenched and shocked.

"Jackson! You freak look what you did to me!" yelled Bobby.

"Theo" asked Lucy "how did you do that?"

Before I could answer I felt a strong arm grab me by the back of my neck and say "Mr. Jackson, I think we should have a talk. You come along too Ms. Jackson." When I looked up it was Mr. Tar grinning at me like I did something that finally pleased him.

He walked us down to the hall but didn't stop there. And that's when he grabbed Lucy by the arm and she gave a small yelp. I tried to get out of his grip but he only tightened it as he was steering us toward to basement.

When we made it all the way down he pushed us near the old metal furnace. It was one of those outdated furnaces that are big and clunky and look so old they make Ben Franklin appear young.

"Well, well, well." Mr. Tar chided "It does seem that the cat's out of the bag huh Jackson."

"What do you mean?" I replied

"Don't play dumb with me!" he bellowed in a dangerous tone. His eyes narrowed and looked at Lucy and me like he was deciding which one of us should die first.

"Listen. If it's about Bobby, I don't know what happened I swear."

"Do I look like a fool to you! You have hidden yourself well for someone who has such a strong scent. However did you cover it up?"

Lucy finally spoke "What do you mean by scent?"

"Silence you stupid girl!" roared Mr. Tar. At that point Lucy just shrunk over to me, clutching my shirt and whispering "Theo I'm scared."

I wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright but I couldn't. I was scared too. Something about Mr. Tar was different than usual, almost…inhuman.

"Hmm" concluded Mr. Tar "It seems neither of you idiots know who you really are. It's all for the best I guess. Perhaps the Mist will make your deaths less painful."

Then I witnessed something so horrible I will never be able to forget. All of a sudden wasn't Mr. Tar. He became larger and larger until he nearly hit the ceiling. His skin started to sag and get hairie. And worst of all where his eyes should have been was only one.

"Now" began Tar "since your both here in a nice, cozy room and I'm feeling a little hungry, who wants to be the appetizer."


	2. I Battle My Gym Teacher With A Pen

**Listen sorry for forgetting the descriptions in the last chapter. This should clear things up. Enjoy!**

**I Battle My Gym Teacher With A Pen**

Let's recap: my parents gave me a cryptic warning about my future, somehow I flooded half of the gymnasium, and it turns out my teacher is a Cyclops-like monster who wants to make my sister Lucy and I into lunch. That's gotta brighten your day.

I was so scared I could barely make out a sentence. All I could get out was "M-Mr. T-Tar?"

"Sooo the little punk can speak." The former Mr. Tar said "You know where I come from people call me Gorgonio, but you can't really make a nickname out of that, I named my alias Mr. Tar. Can either of you guess why?"

We both shook our heads.

"That's a shame. When my meals are cowering in fear from knowing who I truly am, it improves the flavor." Gorgonio spoke while watering his lips. "But there is a problem though." He pointed at Lucy with his large meaty finger. "I don't particularly like blondes, but those sea-green eyes of yours do remind me of seafood. On the other hand…" this time he pointed at me "…that black hair of yours reminds me of a little boy I ate awhile back in Phoenix and he was quite tasty." Then his repulsive face turned menacing. "But…" he voice shook with anger "…those storm gray eyes…those eyes remind me of the hero who defeated afterwards."

"Theo" Lucy voice after the long silence scared me almost as bad as Gorgonio. "We have to get out here."

"Yeah but how?" my voice shook with fear despite myself.

"I think I have a plan. But I'm going to need your help"

If this wasn't a life-or-death situation I wouldn't have had a second thought about blowing her off. But it was. And facing a giant monster that's about to eat you meat, bones and all can make you a little more compliant.

"Okay. What's the plan?"

"I think that Gorgonio is a Cyclops."

"But that can't…"

"Theo!" Lucy whispered in a desperate tone "He's a monster and probably a Greek one at that. No matter what it is he's going to kill us if we don't get out of here!"

"Alright, go ahead."

"As I was saying, he's a Cyclops. He's big and strong but the stories say that Cyclopes are also slow and their anger can get the best of them. Just like Polyphemus. And if we get at his eye, he'll be in so much pain we can escape."

"Hey!" Gorgonio bellowed "Quit talking! Jeez, I guess I can't be picky since the boss will be here soon. Better just get the job done." And with that he made a grab for us but we sidestepped far enough for me to snatch a rusty pipe with a sharp end from the furnace and jab him in the center of the eye when he tried again.

"AHHHHHH! My eye, my eye!" Gorgonio roared so loudly that I didn't think anyone could not hear him.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Lucy shouted at me as she clutched my sleeve. We made it all the way to the ground surface when the floor shook like a small earthquake. "Jacksons! I'll get you for this" a voice that belonged to the Cyclopes I just stabbed in the eye screamed at us. I didn't wait for it to come to us. Both of us ran outside before another small earthquake shook closer to the surface.

We just made it to the edge of the school's grounds when out of nowhere I ran into someone and we both fell down.

As he was scraping the dirt off his clothes he said "Watch where your going kid! I've got a very important job to do. And if I don't my boss is going to-" he stopped short when he saw my face.

He was a pretty slight guy with curly hair that goes at least an inch off his scalp. His face was elfish and his ears gave off the tiniest point at the tips. There was something weird about the way he stood, like he had a limp maybe?

"Oh man. W-W-Wait just a minute both of you. Just stay still. D-Don't move." He took a picture out of his pocket and held it up. He let out a gasp. "Oh man. Oh man. Oh man!"

"Oh what" I asked "What is it?"

"It's just that…I found you. And neither of you are dead. What luck!" He took my hand and shook it roughly. "It so great to meet you. My name is Hayden Underwood. I'm really glad you're not dead."

I pulled my hand out. "Yeah, we're not dead. Now what do you want." And I realized something bad. I backed up, pushing Lucy behind me. "Wait a minute. You said that you "found" us. Are you with that Cyclops back there?"

Hayden's face took on an expression that was mixer of fear and concern. "There's a Cyclops after you? Where?"

"I not answering until you tell me what your doing here."

"We may not have time, Theo. Please understand, your parents sent me out here to find you and Lucy and protect you both."

"Hold on a second. How do you know our-"

"Theo!" Lucy cried. We all turned to see Gorgonio staggering toward us with a piece of pipe the size of a tree.

"Gorgonio." Hayden uttered in a small voice.

"Oh Jackson" Gorgonio singsonged "I'm going to pay you back for what you did to my eye."

"Theo" this time it was Hayden.

"What?"

"We don't have a lot of time. Your dad asked me to give this to you." He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a ballpoint pen.

"You have got to be kidding me. A pen?! What I'm supposed to do with that, write him to death?!

"Click it! Trust me!"

"But-"

"Please Theo!" Lucy broke in "Just do what he says!" Her pleading eyes broke me.

I did what they said and the pen grew until it was a sword in my hands. It wasn't anything like I thought a sword should look like. It was long but it felt balanced in my hands. The blade glowed with an aura that felt almost alive. The hilt was strapped in leather with two points on either side.

When Gorgonio saw the sword he stepped back. His body shook with fear. He muttered something like a curse in Ancient Greek. Don't ask me how I knew that. "Curse him! Curse Perseus Jackson and his blade."

Hayden ordered "Theo, Lucy duck!"

We turned around and saw Hayden drawing an arrow and aiming at the monster. If we didn't move it would hit us too.

But before he could shoot Gorgonio came charging at us and swung the pipe, slamming Hayden and me through a nearby fence. When things started to focus again I saw Lucy backing away as Gorgonio got ready for another swing. And when he tried Lucy sidestepped and dodged his swing.

"Where are you little brat?" He kept swinging but Lucy kept sidestepping out of the way. How could he not see her? She was right next to him. And then it hit me. He couldn't see her because I hit him dead center in the eye back in the basement.

"Hey ugly" I yelled. It was a crazy idea but I had to give it a shot.

"Huh. Jackson. There you are. I'm going to cook you alive. But first I'll make you watch when I make your sister the appetizer."

I ran up to him and every time he swung I sidestepped. Until I got behind him and stabbed downward into his calf, which made him give out a roar and fall on his knees. I got in front of him and sliced down into his head.

Now of all the things that happened to me that day, seeing the giant Cyclops die was the weirdest. When I took a slice at his head it landed dead on. But instead of just falling to the ground flat, he exploded into a pile of dust. And even that disappeared.

"Whoo-hoo!"

When I turned to see who it was, I saw Lucy and Hayden jumping up and down with joy cheering and running up to me.

"Theo that was amazing! You beat him! You saved us!" Lucy eyes were glowing with pride which made me blush in spite of myself.

That's when Hayden stepped in completely shocked. "This is definitely a first. I've never seen a demigod fight a monster so fiercely before, especially not a rookie."

Lucy looked up at him. "Hayden."

"Yes?"

"You keep calling us demigods. What is that? And you said our parents sent you to find us. What's going on?"

"There will be plenty of time to explain. But first we have to get out of here."

"Why?" I asked.

"Your fight with Gorgonio caused you to exert a lot of energy. That means other monsters will catch on to your scent and come here."

"You mean there are more of those things?!" Lucy questioned aghast.

"Uh huh. Now come on and follow me."

"Where are you taking us?" Lucy and I asked in unison.

"Camp Half Blood. It's the only place left on heaven and earth that's safe for you guys now."


	3. A Cyclopes Almost Kills Me With A Hug

**Sorry, I forgot to write the disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters from Rick Riordan's original series. Sorry it took so long. Homework. Enjoy!**

**A Cyclopes Almost Kills Me With A Hug**

Capping my pen and stuffing it in my pocket, we ran down block after block until we finally were able to call a taxi. Hayden told the driver to get us to Long Island Farm 3.141. He was a dark skinned guy with big sunglasses but I could tell he was raising his eyebrows, and he was balding at the top. He wore a yellow jacket and it reeked like cigarettes. It took everything I had not to throw up.

"That's a long way from here kid. You got the cash." He opened the small window that separated the driver and passenger seats not even bothering to turn around. He raised his hand up, gesturing for his fare.

Hayden's only reply was reaching into his backpack (no idea where that came from) and took out a roll of cash the size of my fist. The taxi driver's jaw dropped so low it could have hit the seat cushions.

"You definitely have got the cash." He stared admiringly at the roll like it was solid gold. Something told me he didn't get tips like these often.

Hayden looked annoyed from where I was sitting, but that wasn't the only thing. It was like his entire body was shimmering, mostly his legs. Lucy must have noticed too because she turned to me giving me a _What's up with Hayden? _look. I only shrugged and gave her an _I have no idea _look. Hayden merely glared at him and said "Just get us to Long Island as fast as possible and you can keep the change."

He really, really shouldn't have said that. The cabi floored the pedal and we were all forced into our since till we finally made it to the "farm". It was a huge hill that had a tall pine tree with what looked like either a ram or sheep's pelt…no wait. There was something else…it was gold! A Golden ram pelt hanging from a tree. Why did that sound so familiar? And there was something big around the base of the tree.

Apparently the cabi didn't notice. He just nodded to let us know we were here. We all shuffled out and waved the cab good-bye. Then we started up the hill and as we got closer to the top I gasped and Lucy nearly doubled over from shock. At the base of the tree, the looming shadow I couldn't make out from the cab, was a huge 15 foot tall dragon wrapped around the trunk. And it was a 15 footer just by lying down!

"That thing is huge!" Lucy yelled.

"Shhhhh! Don't make Peleus mad." warned Hayden. Then he approached Peleus the dragon very cautiously. Peleus woke with a start, growling at all of us. "Hey it's okay Peleus. Remember me? I'm Hayden. You know, the satyr that always feeds you when MacKendra is sick."

This seemed to calm down Peleus, but he still looked at Lucy and me suspiciously. His head got really close and when he breathed it felt like a sauna that was stuffed with meat, held its breath and let out a big blast of hot air. We were coughing afterwards the smell was so bad! This dragon obviously didn't know the concept of breath mints.

"It's okay Peleus." Hayden assured him. "They're half-bloods just like MacKendra." And with that Peleus lazily rest his head down on the ground, causing us all to jump a foot off the ground, and fell back to sleep as soon as his eyes closed.

"Okay." Hayden started. "Now let's-" he stopped abruptly with a uneasy look on his face."

"What is it Hayden?" Lucy asked obviously worried.

He started sniffing the air nervously, going in a circle then he nodded towards us. "I smell a monster coming."

"Where? Where is it?" I asked as I was reaching for the sword in my pocket. But before I could take it out, I was lifted in to the air and swirled around. Then my body was being crushed as if I was being squashed between two bulldozers.

When things finally came into focus again, I found that I was suspended a few feet off the ground in a huge bear hug. The guy who had me in the hug kept saying "Percy! I missed you so much big brother!" He was definitely happy to see this Percy-what's-his-name.

He kept me in the hug until I felt all my ribs were going to break. I had enough. "My name is not Percy. Now put me down!" The big dude set me down on my feet. And when I got a good look at him, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

The guy was a lot bigger than I expected. He was at least 7"2 and his was not very pretty to look at. His teeth were crooked and slightly yellow. And from what I could tell he had ratty brown hair. I could barely look past the teeth, but I forced myself to. And when I look above his teeth I saw that where his eyes should have been…was only one calf brown _eye_!

I made a grab for the sword, clicked it and got ready to charge when Hayden came between us.

"Get out of my way!" I couldn't believe Hayden was protecting a monster.

"Theo just calm down! Put the sword away!"

"Put it away! He's a Cyclops. The last one I met tried to eat me and Lucy!"

"Theo, Tyson isn't like Gorgonio. If he was he would have already killed you. I thought you would have understood after the bear hug he gave you."

Weirdly enough, Hayden was right. Tyson the Cyclops's bear hug made me feel like a tractor trailer was running me over. If he wanted to kill me, he definitely could have.

Reluctantly, I clicked the sword again and put it into my pocket. "Alright, I believe you. So who are you exactly?"

The big guy Tyson looked hurt. "Percy don't you recognize me? It's me Tyson, your little brother."

_Little_, I thought. If he was little I sure would hate to see his "big" brother. And by the way…"My name isn't-" I stopped realizing I was raising my voice. When I took a look at Tyson again, he looked like a little kid whose toy got taken away. Close to tears. I calmed down enough to keep my voice level. "My name isn't Percy, Tyson." I continued. "It's Theo. And I'm not your brother."

Tyson seemed confused at first. Pushing past Hayden, Tyson bent down to look me eye to…well _eye_. He studied me closely, and then his eye widened with interest. After about a few minutes he stood up straight and spoke again.

"You really aren't Percy are you." He said it more like a statement than a question.

"No, I'm not." was my only reply.

"But you look like him. Except for your eyes. They look like Annabeth's."

I kept wondering what he meant. Could he have been talking about…? Before I kept hearing someone hyperventilating, and then there was a big _thud_ behind me. When I turned around I was horrified to find Lucy lying on the ground unconscious.

_How could have I been so stupid_?! I thought as I rushed to her side. _I completely forgot about Lucy!_

I made it to her and held her in my arms, nudging her. "Lucy what's wrong?" I asked desperately, my voice shaking "Lucy wake up!"

She wouldn't open her eyes, no matter how much I pleaded and shook her. _This can't be happening! _I thought over and over. _It can't! Not now, not to Lucy! _

Hayden and Tyson made it over already. Hayden began examining her. He checked her pulse. "Well she's still alive. That's good." I wasn't reassured that much, mostly because he looked pretty scared himself. Then he checked her forehead and muttered something like "forehead's too clammy."

"Hayden." I said.

No answer. He was still investigating Lucy.

"Hayden!"

"What?" He sounded like he was trying to be mad but he sounded more on the nervous side.

"Lucy. What happened to her?"

"I don't know." He replied. "I think she had some sort of panic attack. Her heart rate is escalating. We have to get her to calm down."

"But how? She won't wake up."

"Maybe I could help." It was Tyson, raising his hand like a shy kid asking the teacher permission to feed the class hamster.

I really didn't think he could do much. But at this point I was willing to go on a little faith. I looked at Hayden and he gave me a confirming nod. Tyson knelt down beside and cleared his throat.

He gently touched her forehead and said "Lucy." But it wasn't his voice. It was my dad's. And what was even scarier than the fact he sounded perfectly like him, was that he even knew what my dad's voice at all was terrifying. "Lucy, come on sweetie. Wake up." The way he mimicked my dad's voice into a soothing tone sent chills up and down my spine."

Then, unbelievably, Lucy started to stir. Keeping her eyes closed, she said "Daddy? Daddy is that you?"

"Yes, Lucy. It's me, keeps your eyes closed."

"Why?"

"Please do it Lucy. For me."

"Okay. Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because…"she faltered "I had a bad dream."

Tyson and Hayden looked at each other disconcertingly. Tyson began again. "What was your dream about Lucy?"

"Don't you remember Daddy? I told you before."

"Lucy can you please tell me again. So I can tell Theo."

"No" she begged "don't tell Theo. He'll just think I made it up again."

Again? What was she talking about? Tyson and Hayden both looked at me, waiting for an answer. I just shrugged and mouthed _I don't know._ Tyson just kept going. "Alright honey, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And with that Lucy fell asleep once again in my arms, only this time much more peacefully.

We all sighed in relief. I looked at Hayden. He looked a lot less anxious, which must have been a good sign. He checked her pulse and smiled. "It's all good. Her heart rate has returned to normal." I don't think I had ever been glad to hear about someone's heartbeat.

We decided we should get inside the camp borders before monsters picked u on our scent. Which Hayden remarked as a miracle that they hadn't already found us since we both smelled so much. (Yep, no hurt feelings here.) I loaded Lucy onto my back piggyback style. Tyson offered to carry her but I insisted I should do it.

We walked to the other side of the hill and Hayden pointed to a big house called, wait for it…the Big House. He said that's well we'd meet Chiron and get our answers. So we headed towards the Big House. On the way I slowed down to keep up with Tyson's pace.

"Uh, hey, Tyson?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Before, you kept calling me Percy. But when you realized I wasn't you said I looked like him, except for my eyes. What were you talking about?"

He was silent for a minute before he answered. "Percy is my brother. And you look like him."

"Yeah I got that. But something tells me you know me for another reason. Right Tyson?"

And just my luck, before he could answer, we were interrupted by Hayden waving us over at the Big House, next to a guy in a wheelchair. We made it to the porch. The guy in the wheelchair came up to us. He had a shaggy beard and looked like he was in his late 30's or something. But his eyes looked a thousand years. He greeted Tyson first.

"Hello Tyson. I see you have met our new campers."

"Uh, new campers?" I was really confused right now.

"Oh I am quite sorry Theseus." I probably should have been worried that he knew my name even though I didn't introduce myself. But his eyes had that gleam in them that made me feel almost, safe around him.

"Excuse me. My name is Chiron. Won't you come inside now. We have much to discuss."

**Hoped you liked it. Please send comments. Remember: If you don't post a comment, you don't care.**


	4. Some Surprises Are Really, Really Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plot, or locations from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I do own the characters I made up. The descriptions in this story are used for accuracy, not copyright. Enjoy!**

**Some Surprises Are Really, Really Bad**

We all got inside the Big House, even Tyson who had to crouch down to get through the door. Inside it didn't look half bad. More like the inside of a log cabin, except a whole lot bigger. Chiron told me that I could set down Lucy down in the couch by the fireplace. He looked pretty comfortable in his tweed jacket.

On the way there I noticed that there was a middle-aged guy sitting at what looked like an old poker table. He was short but definitely on the chubby side. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt. His hair was curly and so black it was almost purple. Plus with his watery eyes and red nose, he could pass off as a professional poker player. And he could probably beat them all too.

"Well this is perfect." The dude said sarcastically. "Now we have two more brats to look after."

He looked straight at me and sneered. "Hey kid. You want me to change your diaper or hold your bottle for you."

Already I was starting to hate this guy. I mean I just got here and he really starting to get on my case.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Theo, this is Mr. D, the camp's director."

"And whatever you do, please be respectful." Hayden muttered urgently to me.

I got over to the couch and gently laid Lucy down while Tyson got a blanket and made sure to cover everything but her head. As he did this, I noticed he kept staring at her, with huge concern in his big calf brown eye.

Chiron motioned us toward the table. As I walked over, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Tyson was lightly pulling back a strand of hair from Lucy's face.

We all took our seats. Tyson and I were the farthest from Mr. D, leaving poor Hayden to sit next to him, nervously chewing his shirt. Chiron started to shuffle the cards and we started playing a game called pinochle, which Mr. D promptly kicked my butt in. Except for Chiron, who repeatedly beat Mr. D over and over again.

We played for about 5 minutes until my ADHD finally kicked in. I jumped out of my seat knocking my chair over.

"Enough games. I want some answers and I want them now."

Hayden spoke up. "Please calm do-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" My voice was rising. "In one day, Lucy and I have been attacked by a cannibalistic Cyclops, driven across half the state and taken to some ridiculous camp in the middle of nowhere!"

When I finally stopped I noticed I hadn't taken a single breath during the whole rant. And when I looked at the faces of everyone at the table I immediately regretted it. The expressions on their faces looked hurt and I felt really bad. Except for Mr. D who looked like he was about to throw me into a pit of lava. And considering everything that's happened today it could have happened to.

Then a voice broke in from the stairwell "You're just as impatient as your dad was when I first met him."

I looked up and it was a lady in her 30's, she was about the same age as my parents'. She had frizzy reddish-brown hair that reached her shoulders and her eyes were green. She wore a sleeveless maroon Harvard T-Shirt and jeans. And to be truthful, she didn't look all that old. She actually looked pretty. As she walked down the stairs everyone but Mr. D stood up to greet her.

Chiron started "Theo this is-"

"There isn't any need for formalities, Chiron." The lady said. She walked up to me and held out her hand. "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It's nice to meet you…"

"Um, uh Theo." I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Dare."

"Please. Call me Rachel."

She walked over to where Lucy was resting and kneeled down. She stroked her hair. "What is her name?" she asked me.

"Lucy."

"Lucy" she said soothingly "It's time to wake up."

Almost obediently, Lucy lazily opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around the room a little dazed. "Where am I?" she asked sleepily.

"Lucy!" I cried. I came running over to her and kneeling beside her. "You're awake! Thank god!"

"Theo I'm okay. Now can you please stop shouting?"

"Sorry." I looked down embarrassed. I felt like I just let off a huge boulder off my shoulders. "This is good. Mom and Dad would have-" my eyes widened as a horrible realization played in my head. And by the look on Lucy's face she must have realized it too.

"Oh my god. They don't know where we are." I said horrified.

She checked the clock on the wall and her jaw dropped. "And it's 5:00 P.M. And after everything's that's happened-"

"They must be freaked out."

"They're going to kill us." We murmured in unison.

Rachel broke in. "Actually neither of you need to worry about that. They already know where you are and why you're here."

"What?" we said again in unison. We both stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Come with me. I'll show you." We Rachel, Lucy, Hayden, Tyson, Chiron and I all walked around the porch of the farm house and if you think my jaw dropped low before, you don't know anything. There was a valley that marched up to the north shore of Long Island, which glittered about a mile as far as the eye could see. Between here and there, there were buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture. There was an open-air pavilion, amphitheater, and circular arena, but they all looked brand new. Everywhere you looked there people with orange T-shirts that read _Camp Half Blood._ There was a small lake where people were swimming and splashing each other. There was even an archery range with people firing arrows at their targets. Now there are normal arrows, and there are flaming-and-exploding-green-fire arrows. There were people riding horses on wooded and run down paths, and I could've sworn some of them had wings.

In a nearby sandpit there was group of high school aged kids playing volleyball with other high school aged kids, but-they're legs were super hairy. And I'm not talking I-haven't-shaved-my-legs-in-2-months hairy. I'm talking what's-a-razor? hairy. They're legs were completely covered with dark curly hair. As for their feet, they weren't even feet. Instead of feet and toes, there were hooves.

When I turned around to ask someone what was going on my eyes bulged and became the size of golf balls.

Hayden and Chiron's upper halves were still human-wish I could stay the same for the below the waist area. While Hayden's lower half looked like that of the kids playing volleyball-furry legs and hooves, Chiron's lower half looked like a huge white stallion. And I swear Tyson had gotten even taller.

I almost fell over backwards but Rachel and Lucy balanced me. I could barely get out a sentence. Luckily I didn't have to, because Lucy spoke up.

"Hayden…you're a satyr. And…" she pointed to Chiron.

"Chiron." He answered smiling.

"Chiron?" she asked excitingly, her eyes overflowing with admiration. "You mean the legendary centaur who trained the greatest heroes of Ancient Greece."

"You flatter me young one." Chiron answered humbly, but I could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he took pleasure in the compliment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute." I said, my voice shaking."Just what exactly is going on?"

"I think it's time both of you learned the truth." Chiron pronounced. "Do either of you know about Greek mythology."

"We both nodded.

"Then you must know about the gods and goddesses."

"Like Zeus, Hades and Poseidon?" Lucy asked.

"Right." Hayden interjected. "Then you know about how they always had flings with mortal men and women. How they had kids and those kids became heroes and all."

"But what does that have to do with us?" I asked impatiently.

Rachel stepped in. "It has everything to do with you because the gods are real and your related."

Lucy looked straight at her. "You mean that the gods are our parents."

"But that's impossible. Even if the gods are real, we know who our parents are. They're names are Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

"Oh Percy and Annabeth are parents'. I'm 100% sure of that. But both of them are half bloods. Just like you."

"You keep calling us that." Lucy interrupted. Her brain must have been working a mile a minute, because she looked at Rachel with her green intelligent eyes. "Half human, half god. Am I right?"

"You are right. You and your brother are both demigods because your parents were demigods." Rachel answered in a serious tone.

Then something hit me. "Do our parents' know? About the gods and everything?"

Nobody moved, but that only confirmed my suspicions.

The silence was deafening. Finally Rachel spoke up. "Percy and Annabeth both knew. And it was exactly for that reason that they kept it from you both."

"But why not?" I asked indignantly. "Why didn't they trust us enough to know the truth? Did they even care or not?"

"Of course they did!" Tyson yelled, and boy did he look mad. "If you had known about what you really were, you would've never had a moment's peace. Percy and Annabeth protected you by not revealing the truth. They did it out of love. I was wrong. You are nothing like Percy or Annabeth." At with that he stormed off into the valley.

"Don't worry about Tyson." Chiron said. "He gets very emotional when people talk ill of Percy or Annabeth. He's very close to them you know."

I still didn't understand how he knew my parents'. But what he said, it made me both angry…and hurt. One thing was clear though. I needed to know the whole truth. Before I went insane.

"Chiron."

"Yes?"

"Where's the nearest phone. I need to make a call. Lucy and I are going to have a little chat with our parents'.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Please send a review and tell me what you think. Especially constructive criticism. But no flamers. No matter what people might think, they DO NOT help.**


	5. My Sister Teaches Me Manners

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot or locations from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Any descriptions from the series are used for accuracy, not copyright. I do own the characters and plot that I made up, (you'll know the difference.) Enjoy!**

**My Sister Teaches Me Manners**

All I wanted to do was get the answers I wanted from the only people I would accept it from-my parents'. But Chiron said they didn't have phones at Camp Half Blood. He explained that for half bloods using a cell phone was like sending up a flare that read _Demigods here stupid!_ So he told us we had to make an Iris-message.

"What's an Iris-message?"Lucy asked as we walked over to the dining pavilion. Chiron was walking with us because Hayden had to give a report to the Council of Cloven Elders. Whatever that was. And Rachel went to find Tyson and try to calm him down. She said the last time someone talked badly about my dad he went off into the woods and cried so loudly that none of the monsters or campers got any sleep. She said it made it really hard to get any training done after that.

"An Iris-message is one of the only ways for demigods to communicate with each other without alerting monsters of their presence."

"But why is it called an Iris-message."

"Let me show you."

We had reached the dining pavilion and no one was around, which was good since I didn't know how either of us were going to react to the news and I didn't want anyone else to know either.

Chiron took out what looked like a golden dollar cent out of his jacket. "Iris is the goddess of the rainbow and along with Hermes, a messenger of the gods." Chiron explained. "And if she has time and you ask her very politely, she will deliver messages for demigods as well. All you need is to say the incantation and one golden drachma."

We made our way over to one of the tables, and Chiron took a goblet from the table and said _water. _Immediately it filled with the stuff and he held up the drachma saying "O goddess, accept our offering." And he dropped the drachma into the goblet.

He turned to face me. "Now call the name of the person you wish to see."

I came up to the goblet and said "Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

I felt kind of stupid talking to a goblet, but then a cloud of mist flew up from the goblet and a picture started forming. I was like watching a movie in fast forward, with different scenes racing by too fast to make out. When things started to slow down I saw different parts of Manhattan until we came up to a 2 story house with two bikes that looked really familiar. It was my house. The scene got closer to the front door until it phased through-and I mean phased through, it was like you went through the door yourself. That's when my heart felt like it was melting.

It was the living room, and my dad was pacing around the coffee table while my mom sat on the couch going through our old photo album. Weird enough, as mad as I was at them for lying to us, seeing them there made me feel safe.

"Percy please calm down. They'll be alright." My mom said.

"How can I be calm, Annabeth?" my dad asked anxiously. He ran his fingers through his hair. "We don't know where they are or even…or even if they made it to camp."

"It going to be fine." My mom got up and put her arms around my dad and gave him a long kiss on the lips. I know it's kind of immature but…yuck. "Besides, Grover sent a seeker to get them and he assured me that he trusted the seeker 100%."

My dad didn't look too convinced. So I decided it was time to let them know. I coughed and that got there attention.

"Theo!" they cried joyfully. They came up and if I didn't know any better I would have sworn they were standing right in front of me. Only I could only see they're upper bodies so that shook me out of it.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Theo we're so glad to see you." My mom said pushing past my dad. "Are you hurt? Where's Lucy?"

Lucy came up right to the frame. "I'm here mom!"

"Lucy!" this time it was my dad who did the pushing. My mom gave him a you-did-not-just-push-me look." How's my girl? Are you alright sweetie? Where are you right now?"

"Theo and I are at Camp Half-Blood."

They both gave a sigh of huge relief.

"Mom, Dad. Why are you at home?"

"What do you mean?" my mom said.

"Well at the hill, I think I fainted."

"What?!" they yelled.

"Oh don't worry. I'm better now. It's just that when I fainted, I woke up a little and I heard dad's voice, telling me everything was going to be alright."

My mom looked at my dad with a confused look. He just shrugged looking just as confused. "Uh sweetie, I haven't been to Camp Half Blood in years. There's no way-" he stopped and his eyes widened. My parents' eyes met. "Tyson." They said in unison.

"No matter how many times he does that, it'll always freak me out."

"Do what?" Lucy asked.

I explained to her that it wasn't really dad that talked to her on the hill. It was really Tyson, the Cyclopes that we met on the way.

"I don't understand. How can he do that?"

"It's a gift that all Cyclopes have Lucy." My mom said. "They can mimic the voices of others perfectly."

Then they met each other's eyes again and it was like they were having a conversation that I wasn't in on. My dad was the first to speak.

"If you're at camp, then that means you must know."

"You mean about the Greek gods being alive and both of you lying to us for years? Yeah, it was kind of hard to ignore."

They looked really hurt. My mom was started to tear up. _You scum! _A small voice in my head said. _How could you make your mom cry?_

_Oh shut up! They lied to me!_ Regardless I did feel bad. And I felt weird because I was arguing with my brain. And even weirder, I think I was losing.

To add to that, Lucy slapped me pretty hard on the arm.

"Okay, okay. Sorry about that. Just please don't cry mom."

She seemed to understand that and stop crying. When she settled, she reached out to me as if to stroke my cheek like she always did when I was little.

"Theo, the reason we didn't tell you or Lucy about this was because we wanted to protect you both."

"How was lying going to protect either of us?"

"Because if you had known who you really were, then the monsters would have caught on to your scent much earlier." A lump caught in my throat as I thought about our fight with Gorgonio. We barely survived a fight with one of those things. I don't think we could deal with anymore.

"Um, Mom?" Lucy asked. "Not to seem rude, but what does knowing about the Greek gods have to do with our scent? Does Theo stink that much?"

"Hey!" I protested.

"Neither of you stink." My dad continued. "But think of the monsters as dogs. They can smell demigods pretty well without their knowing it."

"But when they are aware of their true selves, they're scents becoming even stronger." My mom concluded.

"That's especially true for demigods such as yourselves and your parents'." Chiron voice added. I hadn't even realized he was still in the room.

"Chiron!" my mom said happily.

"Hey, Chiron! How's it going?" my dad said.

"Very well considering all that's happening." Chiron smiled at our parents'. "Percy, Annabeth, it is so good to see you again. You've both grown into the handsome man and beautiful woman I always knew you would become."

"Hold on a minute." I said. "You guys know each other?"

"Yes." Chiron said. "Your father and mother were both campers here when they were your age."

"Chiron was our teacher and a great friend." My mom said. "And he was there for our wedding and both of your births."

"If you're such great friends, how come he never visited us?" I said.

"Theo, mind your manners." My mom said firmly. You know how moms have that power to make you feel guilty or small when you know you said something? My mom is a lot worse.

"Right. Sorry Chiron."

"It's quite alright."

"Chiron is very busy with the other campers and cannot visit us as often as we would like." My dad said. "And we can't expect special treatment. Plus having our "special" friends away reduces the scent attraction."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You see…" my mom explained. "…my mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"And my dad is Poseidon, god of the seas." My dad said proudly.

"You like the gods in the myths." I asked. Just then there was thunder in the distance, but it was loud enough for my parents' to cringe just a little.

"Theo, please refrain from using the word myths as a reference to the gods." Chiron warned.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Duh!" Lucy said. "How would you like it if you were around for thousands of years and someone called you a myth?"

"Oh." I said.

"And besides, from what the le- I mean from what history tells us the gods can be kind of temperamental." She continued. "And if someone's not careful they could get turned into a squirrel or worse."

I really hate it when she's right. Being told what to do by your little sister is embarrassing, especially when she's right.

"As I was saying…" My dad said. "…with powerful gods as parents, or in your case grandparents, monsters will be more aware of your presence and will come looking for you. So your scents already were pretty smelly." He waved his hand over his nose as he said this.

"Hey!" we protested.

"I do have a question for you both though." Chiron said. "How were you able to cover all of your scents without being detected?"

_Please deposit another drachma for an additional five minutes. _A voice from the cloud said. It sounded just like one of those prepared voicemail messages.

"Got a drachma Chiron?" I asked.

He checked his pockets and sadly shook his head.

"Well that's okay I guess." Lucy said. When I looked at her she looked like she was going to cry a little. She wanted to be brave. "It was nice to see you guys. Are you coming to camp soon?"

"I'm sorry sweetie." My dad apologized. "But we have to solve a major problem first. But we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Whoa. De ja vu.

The cloud dissolved and I was left alone with my sister and a centaur. I wasn't sure how you could write that down on a what-you-did-during-summer report. All I was worried about was whether I was going to survive long enough to write one.


	6. Weirdest Lunch Ever

**So SORRY for taking so long! I really am! I got a little distracted. Anyways the disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot or locations from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Any descriptions from the series are used for accuracy, not copyright. I do own the characters and plot that I made up, (and you know what I mean.) Enjoy!**

**Weirdest Lunch Ever**

A conch horn sounded and in no time what must have been the other campers came in as groups and took seats at different tables. They were all wearing orange T-shirts that said Camp Half Blood. Along with them were satyrs and what I guessed were wood nymphs coming in too. There had to have been at least 20 tables and each one had campers that almost looked exactly alike. At this one table there were a bunch of beefy guys and girls that were pushing each other around and swearing. At another there was my least favorite camp director Mr. D with three kids that all looked like him. Weird. All the satyrs were sitting at the same table and each looked pretty jumpy. I noticed that Hayden was there too. Even if he wasn't a total wreck, he still looked pretty panicky.

But the strangest thing was there were two tables that caught my attention. One had a bunch of tanned kids with storm grey eyes like mine like mine and they took interest in Lucy and me for a second. Another table had only two other people. And of them I recognized as Tyson. When he looked up at me I could tell he was still angry. Rachel was there promising him 2 dozen peanut butter sandwiches if he would calm down. Reluctantly he promised but still glared at me. The other person there was a girl, about 9 years old with dark brown hair and sea green eyes like Lucy's. When she saw us she smiled and waved.

"Wait here a moment you two." He trotted up to a round table near the end of the pavilion. He clapped his hands and all talking ceased. "Welcome campers, to another summer at Camp Half Blood. I trust you are all doing well." All the campers cheered. I even heard some of them yelling "Go Chiron!" or other words of appraisal.

"Thank you. Now we have a special announcement to make. Mr. D?"

Mr. D looked up as if he was just woken from a daydream. "Huh?" he said. "Oh right. Well I can't say that I'm happy to see you little monsters back again. That only means more work for me to deal with." He murmured something like "Only 30 more years of this."

"Well anyways, we have two new campers here. Thaddeus and Lacy Johansson." Chiron whispered in his ear. "Oh. I mean Theseus and Lucille Jackson." Nervous whispers began as they heard our names. I wonder why.

There parents were both demigods at this camp. The mother was from Athena and the father from Poseidon. Now since we have two of them, its best if we separate them, shall we?"

"What do you mean separate?" Lucy asked scared.

"Separate. It's means to keep apart. Divide. Break up." With each word he said it slowly as if she was stupid. What made it worse was that some of the other campers were actually stifling laughs. Mostly the beefy cabin. The look on her face was full of hurt and embarrassment. I knew that as smart as Lucy was, she was really shy.

I wanted to punch Mr. D's face in. I guess Tyson wanted to do the same because his fork was bent backward in his hand. Something told me that he went through the same thing.

"Ok we get it. Just get to the point already. You don't need to drag this on. It's pretty pointless." I said angrily. I heard a lot of gasps from the other tables. But the campers from the beef table looked excited, like they were waiting to see Mr. D kill me. Hayden was trying his best to wave me a warning without catching Mr. D's attention.

As for Mr. D, his face was almost purple with rage. He stood up but Chiron stopped him with his hand as he gave me a warning glance. "Please forgive him Mr. D. He did not know any better."

I was about to protest when Mr. D looked me straight in he eye and showed me visions of grape vines strangling warriors. Soldiers going insane with blood lust. And even one of me torn limb from limb by vines. I knew that if I pushed any further that he would show me things that would send me to a rubber room.

"Alright Chiron. I will forgive the boy if he swallows his pride and apologizes." Mr. D said with a smug smile. That was the last thing I wanted to do. But Lucy looked at me with pleading eyes, intelligent eyes that must have guessed what Mr. D had done.

"Mr. D…" I began.

"Go on." He said.

"I am sorry for what I said. Please forgive me." I said bitterly.

"Now that's more like it. Perhaps you're not as hopeless as your father was."

Tyson looked about as murderous as I thought I did. We were probably going to do something as stupid as charge him, but lucky for us Chiron stepped in.

"Well I think that quite enough." Chiron said. "Now Mr. D does have a point about your placements. Which cabin do we put you in?"

No one had an answer. There were chattering on which cabin we should go in. Someone from one of the tables stood up. My guess from what must have been the Athena cabin.

"I have a proposition I wish to offer for the both of them." It was a guy with short blond hair and storm grey eyes. He looked around 17 and must have been the leader of that cabin or something because when he spoke all talking died down.

"Since they both clearly share the blood of both Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena, I suggest that we rotate them both between cabins."

There were murmurs of agreement. Suddenly one of the guys at the beefy cabin stood up. "Now hold on a second Wilson." The dude who spoke up was a guy older than me, maybe 15.

"We can't just let them have both. It can only be one." He said fuming. "When I first got here I had to choose between my grandparents."

"When you first got here Felix, we gave you the chance to have both but you chose Ares instead of Hermes." Liam said. The beefy cabin must have been Ares. Another table that was staring intently at Felix must have been Hermes. The Hermes cabin all had slightly upturned noses, and slightly narrow eyes, like they were trying to figure out if you had worth stealing.

The dude called Felix sat down obviously embarrassed. Liam cleared his throat and began again. "As I was saying, if Theseus and Lucille are willing," Liam gestured to us "and if both cabins are willing, they can stay in both cabins as not to dishonor nor insult either god."

Everyone looked at us waiting for an answer. I looked down at Lucy and said "So what do think? I think it's actually a pretty solid idea."

She smiled and said "Yeah. What have we got to lose by accepting? Besides we don't want to make grandma and grandpa unhappy, right?"

"Right." I confirmed. I turned to look at Mr. D and Chiron. "Alright, we both accept if the cabins will have us." I looked at both the Athena and Poseidon tables. Athena all gave us looks of approval, but also looks that were studying us, as if to figure out how to take us down.

"We at the Athena cabin accept Theseus and Lucille Jackson."

"Um actually it's just Theo and Lucy." I said. I didn't really like when people called me by my real name. And Lucy felt the same way. Don't get us wrong, we were okay with the names, they just sounded a lot like what people named they're kids back in the 20's. I just didn't know if it was the 1920's or the 1320's.

"Theo and Lucy, we would be very glad if you stayed at the Athena cabin. And what about Poseidon?"

Everyone looked at the Poseidon table. Tyson looked a little reluctant. But the little girl stood up and smiled at us both. "We at the Poseidon would be thrilled to have Theo and Lucy with us." Tyson tried to protest but the little girl glared at him and he backed down. How come a guy that was at least 6"5 back down from a 4"9 little girl?

"Well that settles it, starting today we will rotating the two between cabins every 3 days." Chiron said, obviously relieved that at least one problem was fixed. "And because they have the least number of campers in their cabin, Theo and Lucy shall stay in the Poseidon cabin."

He turned towards us. "Theo, Lucy, please take your seats." We did as we were told; Lucy sat next to Tyson and didn't even look scared. While I sat next to the little girl who kept smiling so much I thought her cheeks were going to explode.

"Hi," the girl said "my name is Marisa Daniels. I'm so glad to have new cabin mates like you."

"It's nice to meet-" I began. But before I could go on, all the empty plates were filled with food.

"Now everyone, in the spirit of surviving another year, let us feast. To the gods!" Chiron said.

"To the gods!" everyone responded as they lifted they're goblets. I looked to Marisa and found her saying "Sprite please." To the goblet, then the cup filled with the stuff.

Then everyone got up and started walking to this fire in the middle of the pavilion carrying they're plates. Marisa motioned us all forward to the line. As we got closer I noticed that people were throwing in the best part of their meals. The shiniest apple, the ripest cherry, the juiciest rib and so on.

"Hey Marisa, what are they doing?" She was in front of me so she had to look over her shoulder.

"We always do this. We offer up the best part of our meals to the gods of our choice by burning them in the fire."

"Why?"

"Because the gods like the smell of the food. Duh." Marisa smiled at me like she was explaining this to a little kid. Which was kind of ironic since I had to have been at least 3 years older than her.

I wondered how the smell of burnt food could be appealing. That's when I caught a whiff of it and it actually smelled good. When it was my turn I scraped off a piece of my steak. _To Poseidon and Athena, I hope you enjoy grandma and grandpa. _I thought silently as I made my way back to the Poseidon table.

Everyone was done with their offerings and sat down and enjoyed their meals. I thought this might as well be a good a time as any to get to know the camp better.

"Uh Marisa."

She looked up from eating a piece of her apple. "What is it Theo?"

"Something's been bugging me. Why is everyone sitting at different tables? I mean get that there are different cabins, but there are some tables with only one or two kids. What's the deal?"

"Well Theo, as you already know the gods are real and like in the old legends they always have flings with mortals. Or in your case, your mortal grandparents had flings with a god and had your parents who in turn had you. I thought you would already know this. Didn't your parent's tell you?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Well that's just it." Lucy interjected. "Our parents never told us. And we probably never would have known if Mr. Tar- I mean Gorgonio attacked us at school."

"That's weird. Usually just one half blood would attract a whole bunch of monsters. But a whole family of them? And with such powerful grandparents' too. How did you ever cover up your scents?"

"Like I said. I don't know. You know that's the same thing Gorgonio asked us."

"Lucy…" Tyson spoke up. I was a little shook up because he hadn't said a thing since we got here. "You have to be careful, or bad monsters will come. I don't you hurt." He spoke while looking at Lucy. Weird how he was this massive guy and he still talked like a caveman. He pulled back a strand of blond hair from Lucy's face very carefully, like he did before. Lucy flinched a little, but composed herself.

"Ok Tyson. I promise to be careful." Lucy promised patting the back of his hand. Tyson looked really happy then, like a kid who just got a huge cookie.

"He's right Lucy, names are powerful things. You can't use them so casually."

"You look like Annabeth. She have same pretty hair." Tyson said admiringly.

"Tyson how do you know our parents'?" I asked. He just glared at me again. He refused to talk to me.

"Look I'm sorry if I offended you, but I need to know. And I guess I have been kind of a jerk today."

"No, I sorry." Tyson said looking at me with his big calf eye. "I knew you were scared. I just don't like it when people make fun of Percy. He's my big brother."

"What?!" Lucy and yelled in unison. All chatter in the room stopped. We both looked down embarrassed. After about a minute or two all the talking started up a bit.

"What do you mean our dad's your brother?" I asked. "Does that mean you're our uncle?"

"But I thought dad was an only child." Lucy asked incredulously.

"Percy and me are half brothers. Poseidon is our daddy." Tyson said.

I was still trying to figure this out when Marisa stepped in to explain. "Well while Tyson's mother was a sea nymph, Poseidon is his father which makes him a half blood."

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah." Lucy said "Who knew that dad had a brother. He never mentioned one before."

"That's because it would reveal a lot more than either of you were supposed to know." a voice said from behind us.

We all looked up and it was Rachel.

"Oh hi Rachel." I said.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh that's right. You were still a little groggy from your little nap." Rachel said jokingly. "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. May I sit with you?"

"Of course you can. But are you allowed to?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, after all I am the Oracle."

"The Oracle. As in the Oracle of Delphi, the all seeing eye?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know about all seeing. But yes, I was made the Oracle of Delphi when I was sixteen."

"That must be so cool. Being able to see the future." Lucy said. "Maybe someday I'll become an Oracle."

"You don't know what asking for Lucy." Rachel said seriously. "Being the oracle is as glamorized as you think. And sometimes you don't even know you saw anything. And what you do see…" she shuttered at the thought. "…it isn't very pretty."

"I'm sorry Rachel." Lucy apologized.

"It's okay kid." Rachel assured Lucy, patting her shoulder. "I didn't mean to be so serious. Sometimes it just takes a lot out of you. Besides you two will know soon enough."

"What do you mean that?" I asked.

Rachel's eyes widened as if she said something she wasn't supposed to. "Well…I just…oh I think I heard someone calling me. Bye!" She quickly got up and scurried out of the pavilion.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I think you should leave it alone." a voice said next to us. I turned to see a kid around the same age as Lucy. He was pretty pale even though he had olive toned skin; he had messy black hair but green eyes that threw off the look. "Not knowing would save a lot of trouble, especially for rookies like you." The way he said it made it seem like he was better than us.

"What's up with the attitude kid?" I stated standing up. I know, impulsive, but I'm like that. And he didn't really like the "kid" part.

"Who're you calling a kid rookie?" he said advancing towards me.

"Who do you think?" I retorted.

"You've got a lot of nerve for someone who just got here. Don't make me hurt you."

"What are you going to do, kid? Pull some lame prank on me while you hide in the corner?"

That definitely got him mad. He was ready to draw out…a sword? He put his hand on the hilt and I already took out the sword out of my pocket. What was wrong with me? I never got into a fight, not like this. But something about this guy made me want to fight with him like it was natural. I was about to uncapped the pen and got ready to fight.

"Pray to whatever god you've got rookie. Your about to meet them soon." The kid said. And then he charged.

**A/N Again sorry it took so long. And this was a pretty long chapter. Not forcing you to review, but remember, I know where you live! (thunder clap) Nah I'm just kidding. But it is tempting.**


	7. We Get Beaten By A Spoon Ladle

**Thanks so much for all of you that reviewed so far:**

**chrmdbabysisp5, percyjackson101, ChildOfAphrodite, mistheart, Ilikefanfiction, Demigod of the sea, Someone, llamalover1657, Smervecat, apollos girl and athena1234566**

**Thanks guys! Love You! And to all those that didn't review…(thunder clap) still love you but thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, location or plot from the original Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Man I can't wait till the movie comes out! I hope its good or my life will become a pit of misery. :'. Okay Enjoy!**

**We Get Beaten By A Spoon Ladle **

Now there are two kids of fights: the fights that are honorable like when you stand up to a bully or protect your sister from a blood thirsty Cyclops. And then there are completely stupid and irrational fights where you start one with a guy who you don't even know let alone get mad at. Guess which one I got into.

The kid was already drawing his sword which I took note on in case I actually lived through this. It was a long black sword that literally had the word "Death" on it in Ancient Greek. I was getting ready to uncap the pen when something was smacked across the back of my head.

"Ow!" We yelled. I looked up and saw the kid mirroring my movements and rubbing the back of his head like I was.

"Well it serves you right." A high voice said next to us. It belonged to a girl with mousy brown hair tied in a ponytail and warm chocolate brown eyes. Or I guess they would have been warm if they hadn't looked so mad, especially with her holding a spoon ladle in her hand like a sword. That was probably the thing that hit us. She looked around the same age as the kid if not younger. She was wearing a kitchen apron and had a little flour on her face.

"What was that for?" the kid complained.

"Don't take that tone with me Alexander di Angelo. Both of you come with me."

"But-"we tried to protest but she hit us again. Not wanting to go for a third time, we let her drag us both outside of the pavilion.

Once we were outside she spoke sweetly "Now tell me and be honest…" then her voice rose up a few notches "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" I couldn't believe a voice could be so loud, especially coming from a little girl.

"He started it." I blurted out. _"He started it?" What was I? 5? _I thought.

"I don't care who started. It takes two to fight, and the both of you sure made an example out of that." She turned to me. "Now Theo, I know it's your first day and I can expect that you don't know the rules yet but that doesn't excuse you to act so rudely. So I expect you to learn the rules quickly. Understand?"

"Uh okay." For once in my life I met a girl other than Lucy or my mom who could make me feel like a total idiot.

She turned toward who I guessed must have been Alexander. "By the way Alex, what in the name of the gods is the matter with you? Theo may not know the rules but you do. Why would you get in a fight just days after the last one?"

At this point Alex was totally flustered and blushing like crazy. "Uh…well…I…I." he kept stuttering.

"Well "I" what?" she asked still obviously mad.

"MacKendra you've got to hear me out." He pled "I don't know what happened. I just got mad all of a sudden and…and…"

"Alex…" she said exasperated "…you can't keep doing this. You know what will happen if Mr. D catches you in another fight outside the training areas again don't you? He'll boot you off camp faster than you can say Demeter." The tears started to well in her eyes. "And Chiron and I can't stall him forever. Please Alex, I can't stand not having you here. You're my best friend."

Alex calmed down and looked at her smiling, though by the expression of his eyes I'm guessing he didn't like the friend bit.

"Okay Mac, I promise." I said putting his hand on her shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you." She said as she wiped the tears from her face. "Alright. I think we should head back. Everyone will want to know what this was all about. Isn't that right everyone!" she yelled over us and I saw campers, satyrs and wood nymphs all hurriedly heading back to the pavilion when they found out they were spotted.

The three of us took our seats at our cabins and ate quietly. Or as quietly as you can get when your cabin mates are swarming all over you wanting to know "What the Hades was that about?" I looked over to where Alex sat and at least four other campers that looked like him were interrogating him for answers. MacKendra didn't have that problem because she was sitting quietly by herself eating a bunch of grapes.

"Theo. Theo!" something hit me on the top of my head.

"Huh what?" was my smart response.

It was Lucy who slapped my head with her hand. "Theo, why did you get in a fight? What were you thinking? Do you even know that guy?" She sounded just like mom did that one time when I was six and I went on a little adventure with another six year old around the mall until both our parents' found us. I didn't know what happened to the other kid but I got put on the leash for months.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" this time it was Marisa who spoke. "Theo, you don't get in a fight with Alexander di Angelo."

"Why? He doesn't seem so tough."

"Alexander mean." Tyson said. "He tried to get in fight with me one time. I won but got hurt."

"Why'd he get in a fight with you?" I asked. Why a small kid like that would take on a massive guy like Tyson was beyond me.

"No one knows why." Marisa said. "That Alexander is one weird guy. For the past few months he's been picking fights with anyone and everyone who came near him. And after the fight he claims he doesn't remember why he did it in the first place. I think he's lying."

I thought about this for a second. He said the same thing to that girl MacKendra. He seemed sincere when he told her about his so called amnesia. He could have been lying, but I had a gut feeling that he was telling her the truth. And honestly, from the way he looked at her, I don't think he could've lied even if he wanted to.

"I think he's telling the truth." I said. The others looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well it won't matter if he's lying or not if he gets in another fight again." Marisa said

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"According to Mr. D, if he gets in another fight he'll get booted off camp and he'll be on his own.

"That's…rough." I said.

"Why? He's gotten in more fights than anyone in the Ares cabin combined." Marisa said harshly. "Anyways, let's forget about this mess and enjoy our lunch."

I tried to protest but Marisa gave me a menacing look. I just backed down because she looked seriously scary for a nine year old. So she got her way and lunch got pretty uninteresting, and she told me about the different cabins, how each one represents a god and their children have unique characteristics. After lunch all the campers made they're own way to different parts of the camp.

Tyson said he couldn't stay long because he had to get back to the forges. But he said that he had enough time to go to our house and visit our parents'. He said he promised to tell them that we made up. I was glad that we were on good terms. It's not every day you get to meet your Cyclops uncle, though that does beg to differ if I'll get any taller, not Tyson tall, but still.

Marisa said she was going to be down at the lake to go canoeing. She told us it would be best if we went to the Poseidon cabin and lay down half our stuff there and the other half in the Athena cabin. Also so we could meet and greet the other campers.

We were on our way to the Poseidon cabin when something clobbered me over the head…again, and I fell to the ground. I turned on my back and tried to get up but a foot pressed down on my chest and I was forced on the ground again. When my vision cleared I saw it was that guy Connor with his foot on my chest, with a cocky smirk on his face, nonchalantly letting his spear rest on his shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Yo Jackson, you think you're pretty cool huh? Just because your grandparents are Poseidon and Athena doesn't mean that a cowardly, little shrimp like you is worth anything."

"The only one who's a coward is you." I spat at him. "What kind of grandson of Ares, the god of war, comes after a guy from behind? Yeah, real classy." He definitely got angry; he had a murderous look in his eyes like he was deciding which form of torture he would use on me. And he crushed my chest even further with his foot.

He quickly composed himself and an evil smile spread across his face. "I wouldn't be so rude if I were you. Now you're going to come with me and you're not going to try to call for help."

"Yeah, like I'm going to do that." I said bitterly.

"Oh you will. After all, I don't think you want anything to happen to the little shorty do you?" he said pointing with his spear to one of his buddies, who had his arm around Lucy's neck! I struggled fiercely under Connor's boot with no luck, only making his buddies laugh louder. Connor gave them a warning glance and all laughing died down.

"Now, come with us. Or I'll have Simon here send the kid deep in the woods without a weapon. And I think there's a nice little hellhound pit somewhere around there." I didn't know what a hellhound was but I really didn't like the sound of it. So I just nodded and they dragged us deep into the forest.

When we were in deep enough one of the jerks threw me to the ground, took the pen out of my pocket and tossed me a sword. And no, not a cool sword like the one he just stole, I mean a wooden, acceptable-for-children-over-3 sword. Connor's buddies circled us so I wouldn't run away. Not that I would have because they still had Lucy. Connor still had his spear except this time he looked like he was going to use it.

"Alright Connor, why'd you drag all the way out here? What have you got against us?" I asked.

He just chuckled. "You really don't know do you. When you're old man was a scrawny punk like you, he dishonored Ares and my mother. Now all the Jackson's are our enemies."

"Well that's a pretty lame excuse. You don't seem the type to go after old vendettas. What's you're real angle?" I shot back.

"Who knows." He said arrogantly. "Maybe I just feel like beating up a Jackson today. Enough talk. Let's get this over with." He charged at me with his spear and if it weren't for the fact that I had a "sword" I never would have survived.

The "sword" quickly incinerated and I was left without a weapon, facing an insane camper with a tricked out spear. Only one thing crossed my mind when he charged again.

"_Why couldn't I just stay in bed today?"_

**I am soooo sorry this is late. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's a little short. Next chapter should be up soon if things go according to plan. **


End file.
